


Dragon Age inqusition: Redemption

by Asharah_inquisitor



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - Various Authors, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: A.U, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Elven Glory, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Mates, Mortal to Immortal, Not Trespasser DLC Compliant, Saving the World, Soul Bond, Spirit Animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-07 10:12:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11621427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asharah_inquisitor/pseuds/Asharah_inquisitor
Summary: Years ago when I first played Dragon Age , I Ofcorse loved the game...And the elven lore,  especially the bit about fen'harel ... I had hoped that we would end up meeting him...So when solas turned out to be fen'harel...I was  excited..But also extremely  saddened by tresspaser and him breaking lavellans heart...So this is a fix-it .....





	Dragon Age inqusition: Redemption

**Author's Note:**

> Solas| fen'harel  
> Prolong of sorts...I d.k I'm not really a writer....

He was such a fool.

He had enough sence to feel ashamed of himself.

Two years ago he left the inqusition without so much as a backward glance,he was overcome with his failures to consider the  consequences if he should have need of the inqusition again. He had been to stuck in his grief of what he had to do next, to even...

He had never thought to ever have to see her again, her the one who was brightest, most real person he had ever met,she was beautiful... Untouchable...Like a star shinning, shimmering through the black void around her, a million of miles aways from him.

A beacon for the lost and desperate.

And she had been nothing but a true and honest friend, a pure heart, she would do anything for those she called friend, family, she was Perhaps almost too selfless .

Too Good.

He and a great many underestimated her and what she was capable of, simply because she was small and beautiful,with her white hair,creamy porcelain skin and eyes the most unique color of lavender... Never had he met a woman more lovely...Not even the Elvhan most prized Ladies of the Cort held such beauty,or sweetness.... Innocence..

She had an over eager need to learn and understand everything....... She was young and shelteredby her clan, but  it didn't stop her need to learn and question everything....

she was also,at times incredibly wise, and had a way to inspire those around her to be better, it was what he believed kept the inqusition in the powerful position it was still in today.If any other had held his power, the power of the inqusition...They would have been corrupted .... And pushed out of power now that the threat corypheus opposed was delt with and the ancor and its Inquisitor was no longer nessasary.....

But as usual he had been wrong.

There were perhaps thousands of people on the road to skyhold, and an extremely divers group of people at that.

The last two years he had been almost disconnected from the world in search of answers to how he might bring the veil down....He he'd hoped to find mythals foci....Instead he found Dirthamen...It was a shock to see him awake and coherant,  and no longer corrupted... Apparently anaris and the other forgotten Ones had corrupted.. Posioned the Elvhan pantheon against each other by taking control of Elgar'nan's mind and body, then he Posioned Anduril .... He and the others were forced to kill mythal.....

And now thanks to his stupidity and pride, he had failed to notice anaris had been freed when corypheus  opened the second breach....It had all been in the interest of setting him free.,...

Stupid,stupid,stupid.

He had destroyed his people for nothing....His actions only furthered their plans , he sealed his brethren and sisters away for absolutely nothing! he failed to realise he was being played.

The Dread Wolf was Tricked by Decit...His Pride...It had indeed caused Anduril's bow to snap, June's flame had burned away...Along with an entire empire of people.His people.

Dirthamen believed the viel severed whatever hold anaris had over himself and the others...The prisons had saved them from being completely taken over.

So some good came from his actions.

And if somehow Dirthamen could help save the ancor and the inqusitor, then perhaps their was a chance to save thedus from his folly any further.

For once in his life he had no idea what to do, or how to fix the disaster he had created. He had been so wrong that he felt like a child fumbling in the dark.

Dirthamen along with his most trusted general his most trusted friend  decited that if they had any hope of fighting against anaris Tevinter and the qunary then they needed to seek out the largest organization to ever exsist in theduses history...

The Inqusition.

He just hoped that when he faced her again, she would hopefully understand his reluctances to tell her who he truly was all this time.

Would she still smile at him like she did before?

It was foolishness to hope for such a small silly thing ,he'd be lucky if she didn't try and kill him after he confessed who he was, and he would tell her, in truth at this point he simply hoped to warn her of anaris and his hold on Tevinter..And possibly the qunary...Eather way both groups would be a threat to The Inqusition.

Or threatened by the inqusition.

He exspected to be imprisoned after, it was what he deserved, she was dalish after all and even tho she had surprised him often and had been wonderfully open minded, that he often found himself wanting to tell her everything...Fall to his knees and begg her to listen to him and hear, his truth..The true story of fen'harel.

But he was positive she would turn away from him the moment she realizes that the Dread wolf himself had been her Ha'hren, her falon, her most trusted adviser....That it had been All his fault....

She might keep him around to calm the anchor,but their friendship..Their was no way they would be Anything after he told her.

It hurt his heart, his very Soul to realize that she would never smile at him again, he always adored her smile, how sweet and honest they always were, how her beautiful lavender eyes would always shine with light and happiness. 

They were always so real.

''you know brother, I don't believe I have ever witnessed you look so pathetic in all your life, you look worse now than mythals.. Passing''

''Dont you mean murder,brother'' he was in no mood to deal with his brothers inssesent need to push his buttons, he was extremely interested about his 'relationship' with the inqusitor...Because he just couldn't understand how with everything that was said and heard about her there wasn't any possibility  they had only been Friends...

He may have been a little to enthusiastic when he told him of her....Said possibly too much on the subject.

They had only been Friends, anything else would have been wrong, no matter how much he wanted it to have been a different world in which they had met, NO Matter how much he secretly wanted her, thought of her, she had never shown anything notion of wanting him in anyway other than just a trusted friend and adviser.

'' You know , just because  I was corrupted and did bad things does not mean you get to take your issues out on me, whatever has got you acting like a kicked puppy, you better not let it get  in the way of this alliance with the inqusition...You said that you were just 'friends' with the leader...That she trusted you..Is that what it is..She trusted you and you lied about who you really were the entire time..solas'' he smirked to himself pleased with this situation I had put myself in...

The ass.

fen'harel huffed, and glared at him over the camp fire.'' If you must know..I don't imagine her reaction to what I have to say will be a good one, I am after all the dalish version of a monster''

''Aww..Poor little brother...The mis-understood reble, woe is to be you....Out done by his one pride and he fell for deception...Having to go to a dalish child for help against your enemy's to save the world and its people from Death and enslavement..Once again....It's really quite ironic...And slightly hilarious''

His laughter drew attention from the others who had stopped to camp before making it to skyhold...They would arrive around midday tomorrow...

'' shut.up....You are drawing un-due attention..''he growled his voice low,but sharper..The humans couldn't hear him but dirthamen could..The Elvhan had enhightend sences..And could offer hear and see things  others couldn't.not even the elves born after the veil. 

He stopped..His dark eyes locked with some of those who were watching them...They didn't appear hostile..But dirthamens eyes made even him uncomfortable...

''We live in a world of mortals brother..We must be cautious..If this inqusitor is as good and kind as everyone says she maybe more understanding than you believe..Did you not  yourself tell me that she forgave that blakspring person?''

''Blackwall was the person he impersonated..His name was Thom Renier,and he made loyal soilders merder a family of Noble's.... Including innocent children for extra gold. He fled when he and his men were Dishonored and wanted for treason....''

'' Sooo not a major difference from what you did then '' 

'' must you entaganize him Dirty, he punishes himself more than we ever could.'' Felissian had been relitivly quiet since they left for skyhold...After his punishment...He thought he might have opened up to him again,but imprisoning his friend had been a mistake one he hoped could be rectified..

''True'' 

Silence settle over the camp as the people settled in for the night, tomorrow was coming, elfen parents gathered the young placeing them in tents the inqusition had set up,fires lite up along the pathway.

" this inqusition must be something to have so many on its pathways."dirthamen looked about the camps noticing the patrols of solders that were helping the pilgrems with suplies, and warmer clothing if needed.foodand water were abundant. he could see the relife on many of the elves faces, the elderly...the victomes that gathered...everyone and anyone recived the same treatment..he could hear a scout near by wispering encouraging words to a troubled elfen girl.

' are you certin no one can come to take us? even those who ran away from servitude?''

the yung scout eyed the young girl, her clothes wrer tatered and dirty, hair matted...she was hunched down..arms wraped around her middle in attempt to hold herself together..it was ovious she was terrified...and had had little comfort...the comfort of safety..

" yes, i am most positive...you, and anyone else is safe...we dont condone slavery, the inqusition protects its own...especially the escaped salves..infact...the inqusitor personally sees to the safety of any one who was onec enslaved...if your...previous...slaver ever shows up hear...or any of his men...they wont get very far,and will recive justice for any crimes comited"the scout smiled proudly at his words...for the truth of them. he was proud to serv the inqusitor.

" how? how can she personaly see to something like that? is she not to buisy? is the rumoes true...she has dissapieared?''

a shadow fell on the pair as a figure in a cloak apprached them, a soft,sweet voice spoke as she held a loaf of warm bread out twards the young refugee."da'len,dont you know not to listen to roumores, as for being too buisy...well the inqusitor is full of surprises" the cloack figured laughed quietly as the young girl took the warm bread and held it close, absorbing the fresh and warmth still coming from the loaf..

 

dirthamens sences prickled,as he watched the new persone,a maden for shure..but it was how the viel seemed to wrap around the maden was what drew his focus...she was powerful..and much more than her plain atier potraid.

 

fen'harels dark grey-blue eyes were lached onto the hidden maden, her voice had struc a cord on his insides, for he would recognize it anuwhere..and his heart fluttered at the thought of finally seeing her..

 

"so iv heard..but those are just rumores, how could you know anything of what she does, your just a servent?'the young scared girl asked in a slightly rude tone.

the hooded women who carried nothing but a samll basket, a darkblue cloack hid the finerie hidden underneath,her face became more visable as deep purple eyes locked on scard brown oned, white curles peaked out of the ends of the hood that hid most of the womans face, but were visable to the girl and scout...who started to panik as recognision flickered through his dark green eyes...panick and horror filled his feachers..

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
